Dark Crisis
by Major144
Summary: A new evil has risen and has gathered several enemies from the past to bring a new war to the world. It's up to Team Avatar to stop this new threat.
1. Chapter 1 Gathering Forces

Dark Crises

Chapter 1 Gathering Forces

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender this is just a story for fun.

Authors Note: This story takes place after 'The Search'

Deep within a mountain somewhere between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation there was a temple. The temple was old and ancient. In the center of the temple a young man sat in meditation. The man was clothed in black and he wore a black mask with red lines all over it. The man sat up from his meditation.

"The Avatar and his little team think they have restored balance to this world. The fools! This world deserves to burn! I will make this world crumple into chaos! The fires of an endless war shall begin!" Declared the man as he walked out of the temple. "First I will gather those, who will aid me against the Avatar and his allies."

The man waved his hands around and several shadows raced towards him, they stopped before him and merged into a giant shape that resembled a dragon. The man hopped on and headed in the direction of Ba Sing Se.

In one of the deepest prisons of Ba Sing Se there was Long Feng former leader of the Dai Li. The earthbender had been imprisoned for high treason against the Earth Kingdom. Long Feng sat in a metal cell with raggedy clothes and long unkept hair. All of Long Feng's dreams of ambition had long since left the man leading him into a state of depression and self loathing.

It look like it was just going to be another boring day, when all of a sudden there was the sound of several people screaming outside the prison. Long Feng got up and pressed himself against the bars trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly the screaming stopped and the doors to the prison opened up. A strange man in black wearing a mask entered the prison and walked up to Long Feng's cell.

"Who are you?" Asked Long Feng as he eyed the figure.

The man didn't reply, but simply pulled out some keys and unlocked the cell.

"You could say I'm a friend. You desire revenge against the Avatar and the Earth Kingdom don't you? I can help you achieve that." Said the man as he walked towards the prison exit.

Long Feng followed the man outside, where he saw several guards laying on the ground in crumpled heaps. Long Feng heard a whimper and saw one guard in a corner with a look of pure terror on his face as he stared at the masked man. Long Feng saw the masked man wave his hands and a bunch of shadows come forth forming a dragon like creature.

"What is this?" Cried Long Feng as he took several steps back.

The masked man only chuckled.

"Just who are you?" Asked Long Feng.

"You may call me Yami. I am the one who will put an end to the Avatar and all it represents. The world will be burned and made anew. You have the option to join me or to go about your marry way. The choice is yours. But if you truly desire revenge against those who imprisoned, you then your best option will be to join me." Said the man as he offered Long Feng, his hand.

Long Feng looked at the hand and shook it.

"You chose wisely." Said Yami as he hopped onto the large creature followed by Long Feng. "Now we just need to go to the Fire Nation to pick up another ally."

In a Fire Nation prison the old waterbender Hama sat chained in cell chained up. Four guards stood by her cell keeping a close eye on her. Hama cursed her luck. Again was imprisoned and forced to suffer a torturous existence in Fire Nation cell. Though she has passes on her unique bloodbending knowledge to Katara, she cursed the young waterbender also. What right did she have to judge her for her actions against the Fire Nation? Hama only did what she had to do to avenge herself and her fallen comrades.

Hama felt the pull of the full moon, oh how she desperately wished to be free and attack the guards using her bloodbending. At that moment the lanterns in the cell went out and everything was flooded in darkness. Hama then heard the guards shouting in confusion and then suddenly one of the guards let out a scream of terror. The other guards shouted and started firebending in the direction of the screaming. Hama glanced over at the flashes of fire and saw a man wearing a mask running towards the guards. The masked man got close to the guards as he reached the guards everything, went suddenly dark and silent. Hama looked around confused, suddenly a lantern nearby flickered to life revealing the masked man before. The masked man pulled out a key and undid Hama's shackles.

"Who are you?" Asked Hama as she rubbed her wrist.

"I am a friend, who has come here to help you get revenge on the ones, who put you here. It would be a shame if someone of your skills and talents was just simply locked up and forgotten." Said the man.

"Thanks for freeing me, but I'm afraid I'm no match for the one who imprisoned me." Said Hama.

"I have something that'll help." Said the man as he pulled out a small bowl and a tiny jar of liquid. "Drink this." He said as he poured the jars contents into the bowl and gave it to Hama.

Hama picked up the bowl and drank it's contents. As she put the bowl down, she felt her insides clench and burn, she cried in pain as she fell to the ground and curled into a ball. The pain seemed to go on for several minutes before it stopped. Hama pushed herself to her feet and glared at the masked man.

"What...did...you..." She began to say, but stopped in confusion.

Hama's voice sounded a whole lot younger then it did a few minutes ago. The masked man held up a small mirror and Hama saw her reflection and gasped. Hama's hair was brown and her skin was smooth and no longer covered in wrinkles. It was the face she had, when she was young!

"What is this? Who are you?" Said Hama.

"That was simply a gift to restore you to you former glory. I am called Yami and I simply wish to see this world reborn." Said Yami.

"Your freeing me and returning me to my youth? Why are you doing this?" Asked Hama.

"I simply wanted to help you. I also came here to give you the opportunity to join me on my mission. The choice is yours. You can either join me or go on your own." Said Yami as he stepped out of the cell.

Hama thought about what Yami had just done for her.

"You say you can help me get revenge on the ones, who put me here?" Asked Hama.

"That is correct." Said Yami.

"Alright I'll join you on your mission." Said Hama.

"A very wise choice." Said Yami.

The two of them walked out of the prison. They met up with Long Feng, who was waiting outside for them. Yami used summoned the shadows to form the dragon like creatures. Hama took a step back as she starred at the large creature in amazement. Yami hopped on followed by Long Feng and Hama. The three of them flew back to the temple and got off.

"This temple shall serve as our base. If you excuse me I must gather a couple more allies." Said Yami as he walked into one of the temple buildings.

Long Feng and Hama watched him leave.

"What do you make of him?" Asked Long Feng.

"He is a strange, but powerful person. I believe, he will deliver on what he says." Said Hama.

The two of them just silently stood there awaiting Yami's return.

Yami stood before a wall covered in strange symbols, he waved his hands and the wall started to glow. The wall vanished and revealed a portal to the Spirit World. Yami stepped through it and the portal vanished. Yami found himself standing above a valley that overlooked a large fog.

"The Fog of Lost Souls." Said Yami as he jumped into the valley in search of his target.

In the fog, he saw various people stumbling around muttering. One voice caught Yami's attention.

"I am the great Admiral Zhao! I am the Moon Slayer!" Muttered a voice.

"There you are." Said Yami as he made his way through the fog towards the voice.

Yami came across a man with brown hair wearing a Fire Nation navy uniform. Yami walked up to the man.

"Hello Admiral Zhao." Said Yami.

"Who are you?" Asked Zhao as he stopped his rant and eyed Yami.

"I'm the one whose going to get you out of here and help you reclaim your honor by capturing the Avatar and deal with those traitors Zuko and Iroh." Said Yami.

A bit of sanity and recognition appeared on Zhao's face.

"I'm in." Said Zhao.

"Very good. Now we just need to get one more person." Said Yami as he grabbed Zhao and lead him out of the fog.

In another part of the Spirit World there was a large field know as the Field of Peace. A young teenage boy laid in the field resting starring up at the peacefully sky, a piece of straw in his mouth and two hooked swords sitting by his side. The young man's peace, was suddenly interrupted by the presence of a shadow. The young man looked up and saw a man wearing a mask looking down at him.

"Hello there." Said the man.

The masked man sent a bad chill up the young man's spine, he shot to his feet swords in hand.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am Yami, but from this point on I am your master." Said Yami.

"Sorry I don't work for creeps, who wear masks!" Said the young man as he swung his swords at Yami.

With nimbleness that could only match an airbender Yami dodged the young man's blows and got close to him. Before the young man could react Yami shot his finger out and touched the man's forehead. A dull look appeared in the man's eyes as he lowered his swords.

"There that wasn't to bad. Now I need you to wear this." Said Yami as he handed the man a blue demon like mask.

The man put the mask on.

"You will be know as the Blue Spirit. You will help me accomplish many things." Said Yami.

Yami and the Blue Spirit walked out of the field and met up with Zhao.

"Why is he dressed like that?" Demanded Zhao.

"All will be explained in good time Admiral." Said Yami as he walked to a tree and waved his hands.

A portal to the temple appeared and they walked to it. Long Feng and Hama looked at Yami and his new recruits.

"Today is the first step in destroying the Avatar and making the world reborn!" Declared Yami as he looked at his allies.

The end was coming.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Conflict and Nightmares

Dark Crises

Chapter 2 Conflict and Nightmares

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender this is just a story for fun.

Yami stood before Hama and Long Feng, with Zhao and the new blue spirit by his side. Zhao eyed Hama and Long Feng with distaste as Hama glared daggers at Zhao.

"What is a Fire Nation Admiral doing here?" Demanded Hama. "I refuse to work with anyone from the Fire Nation!" She shouted as she bended some water from some nearby pots turning it into ice blades and hurling them at Zhao.

Zhao immediately fired a burst of fire at the oncoming attack. Before either attack could make contact with the other Yami stepped between the two extinguishing the fire blast with his left hand and stoping the flying ice blades with his right hand.

Everybody except the Blue Spirit starred at Yami with shocked looks on their faces. Yami waved his hands and melted the ice blades dropping them on the floor in a puddle.

"There will be no fighting amongst you. You will listen to what I have to say." Said Yami as he eyed everyone of his allies. "You all have two things in common. First were all bested by the Avatar or one of his allies. Second you were betrayed by your own Nation."

"What are you talking about? I was never betrayed by my Nation." Said Zhao.

"Zhao much as changed in the world since you've been away. The war is over and Zuko now sits upon the throne as Fire Lord." Said Yami.

"That's impossible! There's no way the Fire Nation, would let Zuko become the Fire Lord! His a traitor!" Snarled Zhao.

"Oh, but it's true and the people of your Nation regard Zuko as a hero. You are regarded as a mad man, who nearly threw the world out of balance." Said Yami.

Zhao gritted his teeth as steam emitted from his hands. Yami turned his attention to Hama and Long Feng.

"Long Feng the Avatar revealed your plans to the Earth King, had you branded as a traitor and thrown in prison. Hama, you were defeated by Katara and locked in prison to rot." Said Yami.

Both Long Feng and Hama stiffened at the memory.

"That is all behind us now. We all share a common enemy and a desire for revenge. The best way to have our revenge is to start another war and destroy everything the Avatar has accomplished! We will start a war so big that it will drag this world into utter chaos! We will make all three nations destroy one another! There will be nothing, but ashes left from the war and from the ashes we will rise and recreate the nations! The world will be reborn like a Phoenix!" Declared Yami as he waved his arms and released a small blast of wind.

Everybody just starred at Yami shocked.

"What...are you? We've seen you bend fire, water, and now...wind. You've traveled to the Spirit World and created...a dragon out of shadows. Who...are you? Are you...some kind of Avatar?" Asked Long Feng.

"Oh I'm so much more then just an Avatar. I am the end for the old world. I will bring a new order to the world. The Avatar and this world will perish!" Said Yami.

"You still haven't explained your plan. How do you plan to start a new war?" Said Zhao.

"It's easier then you think. Though the Avatar has brought peace to the nations it is very fragile and weak. There are many groups within each nation who oboes the idea of peace among the nations. A hundred year war has that kind of affect on people. You will each go to your own nations and seek out any old comrades, then you will seek out those, who would go against the idea of peace." Said Yami as he faced each of his allies before turning to Blue Spirit. "Here are some new swords for you." He said as he handed the Blue Spirit two Dual dao swords.

The Blue Spirit took the Duel dap swords and handed Yami his hook swords. Long Feng saw the hook swords and his eyes widened as he immediately recognized them. Yami laughed at Long Feng's uneasiness.

"Relax Long Feng the man you see before you is merely a puppet that obeys me, you have no fear of him turning on you." Said Yami as he turned to face everybody. "Now go to your nations and gather those, who will aid us. I will send the Blue Spirit with you Hama."

The Blue Spirit stood beside Hama. The group bowed before Yami and headed their separate ways. Beneath Yami's mask a grin was appearing on his face.

In Ba Sing Si Aang and Katara were sleeping in the house given to them by the Earth King. Aang was having a terrible dream in the dream, he stood upon a mountain top. The sky was blood red, with black puffs of smoke. Below him Aang saw three armies facing one another.

"What is happening?!" Cried Aang as he saw that the three armies were made up of the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, and the Water Tribe.

The three nations were going attacking one another screaming battle cries as they attacked one another with their bending. Several benders were cut down and laid on the ground bleeding and dying.

"I have to stop this!" Cried Aang as changed his staff into a glider and took to the air.

He only got a few feet before an enormous gust of wind slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. Aang staggered to his feet groaning.

"I'm afraid you will not being stoping this war and saving the world this time around." Said a voice from behind Aang.

Aang spun around and saw four shadowy figures with a man wearing black wearing a mask with red markings on it.

"Who are you?" Demanded Aang as he got into a fighting stance.

"I am the end Avatar. This world you know will come to an end along with you and the old ways. The peace you have strived so hard to make will become undone. Chaos will consume this world and a new world will rise from the ashes." Said the man.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Aang.

"This world is corrupt and unbalanced. The only way to fix it is to destroy nations and rebuild them." Said the man.

"I'll stop you!" Shouted Aang as he turned his glider back into a staff and charged forward.

"Poor foolish Avatar it's already to late." Said the man as he waved his hands and several shadows sprung forth and slammed into Aang!

Aang could only scream as he was slammed into the ground and everything became dark. All he could hear was the laugher of the man in the mask.

In the real world Aang woke up screaming. Katara woke up and looked at Aang with concern.

"Aang what's wrong?" She asked.

"I...just had a terrible...nightmare! All three nations were going to war with one another and there was this man in a mask, who was the one behind the war. I tried to fight him, but...he attacked me with shadows and I was trapped in darkness." Said Aang as he breathed hard.

"Was it a vision of the future or a nightmare?" Asked Katara.

"I don't know." Admitted Aang.

"Well whatever it is, you need to get some rest. Will go talk about it with the others tomorrow." Said Katara.

"Alright. Goodnight sweetie." Said Aang as he kissed Katara goodnight.

"Goodnight." Said Katara as the two of them went back to sleep.

In another part of Ba Sing Si Long Feng had just defeated a thief, who had made the mistake of trying to rob him. Long Feng took the thief's knife and money, he used the knife trim his hair a bit, he then he bought himself a new change of clothes. Long Feng then went to a tavern in search of an old informant of his. He found the informant sitting in at a table in the corner and sat down across from him.

"Hello Boloan." Said Long Feng.

Boloan was pale with dirty brown hair wearing a green vest. He looked at Long Feng startled.

"I...thought you were in prison." Said Boloan.

"I got out for good behavior. Now I need to know the whereabouts of the Dai Li." Said Long Feng as he pulled out a few coins from a bag and gave them to Boloan.

Boloan greedily took them.

"Last I heard after they were fired by the old Fire Lord's daughter they came back here and tried to get back in the good graces of the Earth King. The poor fools begged the king for a job. The king finally gave in and gave them a job on the outer walls away from his palace." Said Boloan.

"Thank you for the information. Now I need to know the location of any groups that oppose peace between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom." Said Long Feng as he handed Boloan a small sack of coins.

Boloan pulled out a map a of Ba Sing Si and a piece of charcoal flint, he marked several places on the map and handed it to Long Feng as he greedily took the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Said Boloan.

Long Feng stood up and went looking for his Dai Li agents, he grabbed a green cloak to hide himself as he approached one of the outer walls where he found his Dai Li agents stationed. Long Feng used his earthbending to reach the top and meet up with his agents. The agents turned to face the newcomer ready for a fight.

"Is that how you greet your former master?" Asked Long Feng as he removed his cloak.

The Dai Li stared at their former leader in shock before bowing down before him.

"We wait your command master." Said one agent.

"Look out you all! Your were once the elite of the Earth Kingdom army, now your reduced to being mere guards on a wall! The king is a fool to treat you like this! He has no right to call himself a king. He wants to have peace with ones who were our enemies! We will overthrow him and bring a new order to the Earth Kingdom!" Declared Long Feng.

"Yes master!" Called the Dai Li.

"Now come we must rally those, who will aid use." Said Long Feng as he lead his troops off the wall.

Miles away at a fishing village Hama and the Blue Spirit were sneaking around. Hama saw a group of Water Tribe sailors complaining about shipping agreements with the Fire Nation.

"I think I just found use some rebels for our cause. You wait here I'll talk to them." Hama said to the Blue Spirit.

The Blue Spirit nodded as Hama approached the men.

"I hear, your having trouble with the Fire Nation." Said Hama.

"Your darn right! Ever since the war ended the Fire Nation has been taxing us ridiculously to travel through their settlements. There's even been talk about them wanting to getting into the Northern Capitol to see what trade they can negotiate with us. Sounds like a dirty trick to see our defenses and take over the Capitol if you ask me. They attacked our Capitol and nearly kill the Moon Spirit last time and they expect us to trust and cooperate with them! No way!" Said one men.

"I couldn't agree more. You know we should do something about the Fire Nation. There nothing, but savages. You should hear what they did to their prisoners during the war, it was inhumane!" Said Hama as she used her own prison experience to make up a story for the men, when she was done the men were really fired up and ready for a fight.

"Those animals! Were going to make them pay!" Shouted one men.

"Excellent. You see I have a plan and I have some very skilled alleys." Said Hama as she signaled Blue Spirit to her side. "Now we will strike back at our enemies!" She declared.

The men cheered in agreement.

Miles away at a Fire Nation military outpost a group of old generals were seated around a table grumbling about Zuko being the Fire Lord.

"The nerve of that little upstart! He wants to give the lands our ancestors fought so hard to obtain back to the Earth Kingdom! That boy is a disgrace to the Fire Nation!" Snarled a general with a mustache name Yao.

The other generals grumbled in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more gentlemen." Said a Firebender guard as he walked into the room.

"How dare you intrude on us!" Snarled Yao.

The guard removed his mask and helmet revealing the face of Zhao. All the generals gasped in shock at Zhao.

"Zhao we heard you perished at the Siege of the North!" Gasped one general.

"Well as you can see my demises was greatly exaggerated. You can't keep a good Fire Nation solider down." Said Zhao as he eyed the generals and sat down. "So the banished prince took the throne and now his undoing all the hard work we've done, it's just shameful! We are the Fire Nation the strongest nation in the world and the current Fire Lord is making us weak! If this continues the other nations will take advantage over us and destroy us!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Asked Yao.

"We strike at the other nations, when they retaliate Zuko will prove how useless he is as the Fire Lord. We will rally the people and overthrow Zuko. Will take over the Fire Nation and make it strong again!" Declared Zhao.

The generals nodded in agreement with Zhao.

"What about Iroh? He won't simply lay around and let his nephew be overthrown." Said one general.

Zhao shivered slightly. If there was one Firebender he feared it was Iroh.

"We will deal with Iroh in due time." Said Zhao as he turned to a map of the world. "Now we must plan our first move."

The generals gathered around Zhao to look at the map. Each of them voicing the place that would be the best to strike first.

All over the nations groups were ready to cause chaos throughout the nations and cause a war.

To be continued.


End file.
